


Only You, Kid

by that_was_tedious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Getting Arrested, Growly Derek, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Skinny Dipping, Stiles gets into trouble, and a day off, but i thought it was funnier with sterek, derek hale's butt is cute, he just really needs a beer, i don't really know what to tag this with, it's not really a relationship but it's implied that one is going to start, the sheriff doesn't have time for this, why is scott never around?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_tedious/pseuds/that_was_tedious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Sheriff is long suffering, Stiles gets arrested, Scott is nowhere to be found and Derek has a cute butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of a true story of something that happened to one of my friends. I'll put the real story at the end. It's just a little drabble I found funny and wanted to write. It was from a prompt in my book 641 Things to Write About. It's a lot of fun and has a lot of good prompts. The prompt was something about someone seeing you in the back of a police car and this came to mind. I don't really always follow the prompts :D Anyway, not betaed so all of the mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

Sheriff John Stilinski liked to think that he was a patient man. Having to raise Stiles hadn’t been an easy task, and he had the battle scars to prove it, but he managed to make it up until this point. He was starting to question how much longer he would last, however. He could already feel the new frown lines forming. Today was supposed to be his day off. He wanted nothing more than to put on a game and drink a beer. Maybe have a steak. It was supposed to be his day to relax. Instead of relaxing he’d been called into the station by a giggling Marsha, who couldn’t even get out more than the fact he needed to come down to get Stiles. 

And now he could see why. 

Stiles was sitting on a bench, bare ass naked and dripping wet. The blanket one of the deputies had given him to cover up was soaked through as well and it was starting to make a sizable puddle on the old linoleum floor. Which Stiles would be cleaning up later as a start to his punishment. He could tell the moment Stiles noticed he was there as the kid stiffened and his eyes went wide. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Stiles protested, his voice more high pitched than necessary. The Sheriff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to compose himself. 

“Stiles, Parrish had to arrest you. For public nudity. Explain to me how this isn’t your fault.” At least the kid had the decency to look a little ashamed of his actions as he looked down at his feet. It was times like this he wished that Claudia were still alive. She would have known how to handle this. She was somewhere laughing her ass off, John was sure of it. 

“It was Scott’s fault.” He mumbled, quickly looking up at his father through his lashes. “I didn’t know it was private property! I was coerced!” John rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course Scott was involved with this somehow. Those two were like Thing One and Thing 2. If one was in trouble, the other was never very far behind. Scott was suspiciously missing from the situation, however. 

“Do I want to know why it’s Scott’s fault you were running around naked in the Preserve?” He asked, starting to rub his temple. It wasn’t like Stiles was arrested often. John had honestly expected him to be a more frequent visitor judging by how much of a menace he was growing up. There was always a story behind his adventures, at least. 

“It’s not like that, Dad.” Stiles huffed, sounding exasperated. “It was just like five billion degrees outside and we were bored. And Scott said that he’d been walking through the Preserve the other day and he’d come across this really nice lake and that it would be perfect to swim in. But we were already near there so we didn’t stop to get our trunks. Scott wore his boxers but I just left my clothes near the bank and then…..” Stiles trailed off, his whole face burning red. John knew that look. That was the Lydia Martin look. Oh no. 

“We were just cooling off and all of the sudden this lunatic comes out of nowhere and starts growling at us that we were trespassing on private property! He picked up my clothes and said he called the police. So we both freaked out and started running and then I lost Scott and...well. You know the rest.” Stiles finished and looked back down at the floor with a shrug. John had to admit, the story was far more rational than he’d thought. He’d expected some wildly spun tale. Maybe being naked in the back of a cruiser had knocked some sense into him. 

John had been about to reply when the door to the station was flung open and Stiles’ head snapped up. His eyes went wide and he attempted to hide himself under the blanket and apparently away from the eyes of their newest guest. John looked over his shoulder and found himself faced with a very upset looking Derek Hale, holding in his hands what were clearly Stiles boxers. Shaking his head, John nodded over to his hiding son and watched as Hale walked over and dumped the pile of clothing in Stiles’ lap. 

“Next time, don’t go swimming on private property. Especially not in the nude.” He growled out. Stiles peaked up from underneath the blanket, his cheeks once again bright red. 

“I’m sorry, dude. We didn’t know it was private property. But you can bet I’m never going skinny dipping again. Next time I’m just going to go in with all of my clothes. Maybe to a pool.” Stiles blabbed. Derek seemed to look Stiles up and down and contemplate something for a moment before nodding. 

“Fine. And don’t call me dude. It’s Derek.” Stiles looked up, clearly surprised. 

“So, you’re not going to rip my throat out or something?” He asked, still a bit wary. Derek just shook his head. 

“Just…..no more skinny dipping.” He said, giving Stiles one more heated glance over before turning on his heels and walking out of the station. The Sheriff tried to ignore the very obvious fact that Stiles was ogling the guys ass on the way out. 

“Only you, kid.” He huffed as Stiles got up to go change back into his clothes. Judging by the looks exchanged between those two, he was looking definitely looking at an early grave. He could practically hear Claudia’s laughter as he looked skyward. He was definitely having a steak tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, story time. My friend was with her boyfriend and he suggested they go skinny dipping in this little pond because he has bad ideas. So they were swimming and ended up pretty far from their clothes when this guy comes out of the woods and started chasing them and yelling that it was private property. While he managed to grab his boxers, her clothing was no where to be found. Then they got arrested and no one gave her anything to cover up, including her boyfriend. So she was hauled naked into a police station. And that's where this idea came from. So. Yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
